Overwatch - Oddities
by WriterofArt
Summary: As two children are sent to the past to ask for Overwatch's help, a dangerous mission ensues as mysteries unfold and hidden agendas come to light.


_**Chapter 1: Big Blink Theory**_

The Overwatch headquarters trembles from outside attacks from Talon forces. Winston rushes to his lab as he carries a little girl and boy. As Talon operatives invade the facility with gunfire, Tracer and Hanzo cover the scientist as they get to their location.

"Hurry Winston! They just broke through the building's defense barrier!", Tracer blurs through every attacker, "You only have a few minutes before the Swarm infects you!"

"Lena! Don't do it!"

Winston tries to run back for her, but Tracer hurls her pulse bomb at the ceiling, creating rubble to block his path.

"This may be the last time I say it, but…", Tracer grips her pistols, "The Calvary's here!"

Tracer zips through the Talon foes, while Winston growls in frustration. He sets up a shield barrier near the entrance of his lab, Hanzo follows him in.

As Tracer defeats the last of the enemies, she notices her Chronal Accelerator was blinking to tell she was nearly out of juice. Then, it began to blink red.

"Oh no…", Tracer grips her guns.

"Yessss…"

The sinister voice is followed by the wall being crashed in by Reinhardt.

"The Swarm will have you next, Fräulein…", Reinhardt echoes in an electronic voice and preps his hammer.

Reinhardt is then followed by Soldier 76 and McCree.

Tracer takes a few steps back, she then felt a cold presence sneak behind her.

"Your soul no longer belongs to you…", a grizzly, electronic voice bellows as dark mist surrounds Tracer's body.

-X-

As Winston preps a machine up, he hears Tracer's scream echo in the distance.

"Lena!", Winston grabs his tesla cannon.

"Winston… What's going to happen to Aunt Tracer?...", the little girl asks.

"It's alright Mara, she'll be fine. Winston-san, what shall we do?", an aged Hanzo asks the gorilla.

"I'll try to rescue Tracer, protect the children. Athena!", Winston's personal A.I. pops up on screen, "Yes, Winston?"

"Continue the time machine's booting up procedure. Auto-activate the machine when it's prepared.", Winston charges out while Athena follows his orders.

"Alright Mara… It's time to for us to go, just like we discussed. I also brought your gear.", Hanzo hands her a bow with quiver and some other ninja tools.

"But, Uncle…"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, Sensei… I don't think I'm ready… My training on controlling my powers isn't complete either…", Mara persists.

"Your training will be continued, but not now. For now, you will protect the boy when you arrive to the next place.", Hanzo hears Winston raging outside, "We don't have much time, hurry. Inside the machine."

The barrier takes hits as the corrupted heroes try to smash their way through.

"Time Machine until activation at 97%.", Athena reports.

Hanzo closes the glass door on the children and hears the barrier destroyed. He looks at the children and places his hand on the glass.

"Remember who you are, Mara. You are a Shimada. Your father knows that, your mother knows that. So be strong, never surrender!"

Mara starts crying as she hears the machine turning on and the door behind Hanzo being bashed in.

"Machine at 100%, activating time flux."

Hanzo lays his bow down, and kneels in wait for his enemies.

"UNCL-"

With a sudden blink, the machine was gone. Reinhardt smashes the door down with the other corrupted heroes in tow, especially with Winston and Tracer.

… _Take care of her…_

Hanzo swiftly raises his bow, " **RYU GA WAGA TEKI WO KURAU!** "

 _Brother…_

-X-

In the lab, Winston was figuring some schematics on the computer. Tracer enters the room, and blinks right behind the busy primate.

"You called, love?"

"Yes.", Winston turns, "I noticed a few strange anomalies in your accelerator, I wanted to just take a few examinations."

"No problem. Huh?", Tracer notices her accelerator was pulsing furiously.

The accelerator's light suddenly shined immensely, followed by the time machine appearing before them.

"Connection to Ms. Lena Oxton's Chronal Accelerator successful.", Athena's voice reports from the machine, "Now shutting down functions."

With a buzz, the door opens and the children are shown.

"Oh my goodness! Are you alright loves?!", Tracer blinks to the children walking out.

"Huh?", Mara tilts her head, then has an immediate reaction, "Aunt Tracer! You're okay! So are you Winston!"

Tracer finds herself confused by the name and a sudden hug.

"Um… Right. Ah! Winston, look after the kids while I grab Angela to check on them.", Tracer escapes and leaves the situation to the puzzled gorilla.

"Um… Mr. Winston.", Mara taps him on the arm, "My uncle wanted me to give this to you…"

"Uncle?", Winston is handed a USB Drive.

 _ **To be continued…**_


End file.
